Cast the Darkest Shadow: Confrontation
by Aku Blossom
Summary: The Monday After: Professor Utonium struggled to free Momoko from Blight, while Momoko fought the real battle all alone.


_**Confrontation**_

**Deus Ex Procella**

**Author's Note: The song featured is Confrontation from the musical "Jekyll & Hyde". This story takes place during the first scene of chapter eight in **_**Cast the Darkest Shadow**_**. Singing will be denoted by **_**italics**_**.**

Momoko stumbled in the dark, dazed and confused as to how she ended up lost in that place. She watched her breath, the only thing she could see in the frigid darkness. It almost felt as though the heat was being covered up by the black around her, it was freezing! Giving up trying to find the light Momoko stopped and lowered her head, hiccupping and beginning to cry. At least there was no sight of the monster that had been chasing her. But no matter how hard she searched she couldn't find Blossom, it was like she'd deserted her.

"_Lost…in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once there was morning, now endless night,_" Momoko shuddered and started ambling forward, trying desperately to find Hyper Blossom, "_I will find the answer, I'll never desert you," _She took a deep breath and let it out, watching her breath fade into the dark, "_I promise you…this, til the day I die,"_ Momoko froze where she was standing, feeling the dark getting colder. She didn't dare turn, but she could feel her bladder tensing when she heard a voice behind her.

"_Do you really think that I would ever let you go? Do you think I'd ever set you free?_" Blight stepped out of the shadows, her mask pulling back to reveal a vicious, angry snarl. She grabbed Momoko's shoulder and jerked her around, making the teenager shriek, "_If you do I'm sad to say it simply isn't so. You will never get away from me!" _Momoko tore free from Blight's grip and stumbled away on shaky legs, responding in a quivering voice.

"_All that you are is a face in the mirror! I close my eyes and you disappear!_" Blight looked amused, advancing on her alter-ego with a predatory snarl.

"_I'm what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live, I will still be here!_" She brutally grabbed Momoko's wrist and began to pull her closer. The suit she wore seemed to come to life and began to reach out for Momoko. Momoko screamed and pulled away, her voice was high and cracked.

"_All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream!_" Momoko pulled back as hard as she could, wrenching free from Blight once again though at the cost of falling to the ground painfully, "_After tonight I'll end this demon dream!"_ Blight snarled and advanced on her prey, her voice was low and deadly, but still so clearly Momoko's own voice.

"_This is not a dream my friend and it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on!_" Momoko had turned and was trying to crawl away when Blight tackled her, grabbing her both by her throat and by her hair. "_Blight is here to stay no matter what you may pretend! And she'll flourish long after you're gone!"_ Momoko bit down Blight's arm, the suit thrashing and screaming to echo Blight's own howl of pain. With all of her strength Momoko managed to get away, reaching out into the darkness. On her knees with the monster behind her, a ring of light enveloped her hand and Momoko felt her fears alleviating.

"Hyper Blossom!" With a flash of pink hearts, Momoko transformed into Hyper Blossom and spun around to face the monster. Blight had climbed to her feet, her expression becoming increasingly vicious and angry, terrifying Blossom to know that it was her own face she was staring at. Still she called the monster out, with more courage in her voice.

"_Soon you will die and my silence will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control!"_ Blight charged and Blossom threw a punch that did nothing to faze her nemesis. Blight grabbed both her arms and began to force her backward.

"_You can't control me I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!"_ Blossom felt tears coming again, but managed to scream back in Blight's face as she tried to pull free from Blight's hold.

"_I don't need you to survive like you need me! I'll become whole as you dance with death!_" She broke free and with a powerful thrust threw Blight across the dark landscape, "_And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!"_ She heard a dark laugh and spun around. Blight was nowhere to be seen yet that laughter seemed to grow stronger and louder with every passing second. Soon from the darkness, tendrils began to wrap around Blossom, who screamed and tried to tear away. Soon she and Blight were completely merged from the waist down, with Blight's upperbody behind hers trying to pull her all the way into the suit once more.

"_For I live inside you forever!_" Blossom felt her arms merging with Blight's and pulled with all her strength.

"NO!" Blight laughed and pulled at Blossom's hair, their upper bodies beginning to merge as well.

"_With Satan himself by my side!_" Blossom fell to her knees and continued to try to pull away.

"NO!" Blight straddled Blossom as the suit continued to devour the once leader of Powerpuff Girls Z.

"_And I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to separate Blossom from Blight!"_ The two had merged completely, but still Blossom fought, tearing at the suit trying to pull it off.

"_Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die!"_ The suit twisted around Blossom's face and pulled her to the ground, her face twisting and becoming Blight's.

"_No not I, only you!_" Blossom pulled back up, pulling at her left arm with her right, trying to get control of her own body.

"_If I die…you'll die too!_" Blight laughed and brought both hands up to grab Blossom's hair, trying to pull her to the ground once more.

"_You'll die in me, I'll be you!"_ Blossom jerked against the suit, managing to make it to her knees, she pulled at the mask, which clung to her as if it was her own skin.

"_Damn you Blight! Set me free!"_ Blight forced Blossom's face to the ground once more, now Blossom could see herself reflected in the darkness, her face covered in the sick tendrils of Blight's mask.

"_Can't you see? You are me!"_ Blossom tore her face away and began to tear the suit away from her body.

"No!" Blossom stared down at the black and watched her swollen tear filled eyes, staring back from within the demon suit, "_Deep inside…_" The face twisted and became a wicked grin.

"_I am you! You are Blight!"_ Blossom gripped the edges of the mask, her fingers drawing blood from her own face. She began to tear at it, pulling it off.

"No never!" She was beginning to tear free, and she knew the suit wasn't happy. Blight snarled and stuck to the ground.

"Yes forever!" Blossom began to pull up, tearing free from the back of the suit. She began screaming as tears and blood intermixed falling down her face.

"God damn you Blight! Take all your evil deeds and rot in Hell!" Blight spun around, the two once more connected at the waist, and grabbed Blossom's shoulder's violently while Blossom gripped her chest and tried pulling her away.

"I'll see you there Blossom!"

"_Never!"_ Blossom gave a mighty tug and pulled Blight free as a brilliant light illuminated the darkness. Both screamed as Blight was dissolved by the light, disappearing with the fading darkness. Blossom fell back and as the darkness faded, felt herself slipping away. The last of the darkness faded, with it so did Blossom, and for the first time in a week, Momoko fell asleep.


End file.
